


SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Libby, who loves Dean's smile. And various other parts of his splendiferous anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Dean grinned lazily at the girl swaying next to the juke box.

The sloe-eyed, buxom brunette smiled back at Dean, an unspoken message in her eyes and he started across the bar towards her.

As he drew near, another girl stepped up beside his target. The two exchanged a few quiet words, then both smiled welcomingly at him, each woman the living image of the female standing beside her.

Twins

Dean murmured a soft hello as he slipped in between them, curving an arm around each slim waist and pulling them close.

Oh, yes.

It was good to be Dean.


End file.
